Altea's Royal Blood Knight
by Unhacker the Laziest Bastard
Summary: What happens when you take good starting stats, several awesome level ups, unwavering loyalty and a thirst for blood that can't be quenched and put it all into one person. The answer is you get Amelia, knight of Altea, slayer of rebels, Royal Guard and a Swordsmaster. Rating will probably change if I want to add some gore to make her more, blood knight-y. Reviews give me strength.
1. Chapter 1

**So, a question you are probably asking is: What in the blue hell is this? (or something to a similar effect) To be honest, I don't have an answer for you and I wish I did. I was just playing FE12 using an emulator and well this spawned out of my main game. Not much more to see really. Just what happens when I accidentally role an OP version of Kris and the good levels ups just keep on coming so she becomes Satan, I call her Ame (Short for Amelia)**

* * *

Prelude

The Kingdom of Altea, a kingdom formed by the dragon-slaying hero Anri, a nation that was conquered by the Empire of Dolhr, it was reclaimed by the exiled prince Marth, who later went on to force the mighty empire of Dolhr to its knees in the War of Shadows with the help of the Kingdom of Archanea. The problem was that Altea was now a client state of Archanea and was never truly made independent, as such Marth has refused to bear the title of King until his homeland was made independent.

It was known for its courageous prince, Marth, and for its honourable knights, the pride of the world they were unmatched in combat, yet known for their kindness and empathy, most of all were the Royal Guard, tasked with guarding Marth, hand-selected they made up the best of Altea's military and the one's he most agreed with.

After a recent attempt on Marth's life was foiled by the Prince himself and a platoon of knights, the 7th platoon were formally made into the Prince's royal guard the following morning, among them were many talented knights, but the most talented was a myrmidon known as Amelia who was known for her unwavering loyalty to Marth and her skill with a blade, she represented a new hope for Altea as they no longer had to rely on the heroes of the old war.

When Marth was called upon by Archanea to put down a revolution in Grust, led by a general known as Lorenz they learnt what exactly Marth's new bodyguard was like, while they carried themselves with honour in combat, one of them was … off, she took delight in the bloodshed and the kill of those who would harm her liege, she would grin like a madwoman in battle, if you even saw her face amongst the blood, she may have been called Amelia, but to the soldiers of Grust, she earned the title "Blood Knight" It was said that she was impossible to kill and that anything near her would die, many valiant knights met their end by her blade. Though there have been rumours about the nature of her loyalty, some say it's love for Marth, some say that she is an assassin sent after Marth and is putting up a show of being loyal until the time is right for her blade to slide in between his ribs, maybe she was saved in the War of Shadows, no one really knows why she is so loyal but her zeal is enough to put even most Altean knights pause and her skill speaks of a lifetime of devotion.

* * *

 **Amelia, 25% Skill, 25% Speed, 50% Bloodlust, 200% MOTHERFUCKING LOYALTY.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since my Laptop is well and truly broken, I've decided to write a short chapter using a school computer and my tablet, enjoy.**

* * *

She had a family once, she knew that much. But she could never really remember what her parents looked like, facial features became distorted and were often swapped between her mother and father, she was never really bothered by that. She never really knew which had the purple hair or brown eyes that she inherited from them and at the time she never really thought that such a thing would have mattered. She spent most of her time with her Grandpa, she could remember his face quite well, it was wrinkly with very prominent cheekbones, he was also very pale, his eyes were brown and his hair was white as snow with some strands of jet black hair still lingering, though they were more of the exception than the norm.

She was very grateful for her Grandpa, if he even was related to her, she only had his word for it, so he could easily be lying. He taught her how to wield a sword, where the weak points could be found in armour and the importance of training. He also taught her about Altea, the kingdom she lived in, explaining the royal family and houses of nobility to her as well as the importance of loyalty, he also taught her "to truly know a man you had to fight with him" and that "Even a man who has lost everything can still offer his life" these were lessons she took to and she held onto with great care, mostly because he beat those lessons into her, she would train and train for days, honing her body into a that of a warrior, even when it seemed to her like she was too tired to carry on. Grandpa was a knight back when he was young and said that "Your father was a soldier in his majesty's army, and your mother was a member of the militia." She never really knew what that meant but she was determined to find out when she was older, these were the days she never wanted to end.

Unfortunately, all good things come to an end, Grandpa eventually passed away in his sleep. Wasn't unusual for one who was old, at the age of 13 she had lost her family and was now homeless, she wandered around Altea, doing jobs for the people when eventually she stumbled upon "The Fighters of the Ram" some small company of sell swords that numbered about twenty two people, only ten of which were combatants, the rest were camp followers and clerks, she joined the band of mercenaries and with that she was trained to be a myrmidon, a swift dealer of death. A good thing about mercenaries was that if they thought more would volunteer to join then they would do anything the village elder asked, the first few jobs running caravan or herding cattle could be best described as boring, it was when the village was being attacked by bandits that she found her true calling, Battle, she took delight when she cut down bandits and her compatriots say something in her eyes, a spark of the bloodlust that had been quenched.

She spent a year with the Fighters of the Ram but eventually she left and went out on her own, when the War of Shadows happened she was in some hamlet called Vaidar, she initially remembered it because the Fighters of the Ram had stopped there once to help them fight off bandits, it was where she got her first taste of battle. She was friendly enough with the elder and he was nice, his son was nice as well, but not the sort of person she enjoyed the company of, he was weak and had never experienced battle and he was scared of her, possibly because of the "Hero of Vaidar Incident".

When the Dolhr army attacked the hamlet, Amelia was angry at everything, she was angry at the world for dealing her so much misfortune, she was angry at Dolhr for attacking, she was angry at Altea for not defending her village and most of all, she was angry at the villagers for surrendering without a fight.

To see the flag of another country fly became her least favourite thing, there was something so ... wrong about it. Even when the Altean army had liberated the hamlet, it didn't feel right, there were soldiers from other countries, flying their flags as well, it infuriated her to no end to see the flags of another country flying in her homeland.

When the war was over she was delighted, her homeland was safe and all he foreign troops were going to pull out, that was her expectation, but then she learned that her homeland was no longer independent, the foreign flags were still flying and there was no king it stoked a fire in her that she hadn't felt in years.

* * *

 **So I think I've altered cannon before and I don't think it was mentioned in cannon that Kris had been in a fight before and that it was just the result of training, but considering my swirling whirlwind of death, I decided that adding some combat experience would make sense, especially since I did give Amelia the "Orphan" background.**

 **Also the "The Fighters of the Ram" and the village of Vaidar are all references to Mount and Blade Warband, with Vaidar being a village in the game and all the activities the mercenary band did was essentially what the village elder would have you do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Problems with the story, I'm afraid, due to the fact that I lost my save progress, Laptop being broken and all that, I'll have to put this story on hiatus until such time as I recreate the legend on my (newer) laptop, as the legend is largely what had inspired me to write this story.**

 **I guess the legend will die, then. Though I will give you another chapter to add to this dumpster fire.**

* * *

First Day on the Job

Luke was a man who believed in several things: righteousness, romance and loyalty. As he was one who was brought up on tales of chivalry and bravery, tales of champions and heroes duelling to the death with the commander of the opposing army. The thought of teamwork was something which he wasn't all that sold on it, as battles were ultimately decided by duels between champions. He did have a good friend in the form of Roderick, though he was known as Rody, a fellow prospective cavalier, a lot more humble and not as much of an idealist.

They were both partnered up for initiation into the Knights of Altea, he looked around at his fellow initiates, those who he would have to be the better to, there was a rather nervous grass green haired archer with a dirt brown haired armour knight, an excitable looking sky blue haired peagsus knight with a rather bored looking dirty blond mage who exuded smugness. In front of him was a pair of women with bobs purple hair, one with light and unsaturated purple hair was wearing the robes of a mage, with a purple looking cloak as well. The other one had deep purple hair was wearing a blue coat (which looked rather new) it would be safe to assume that there was armour under the coat, a Myrmidon, he remembered, that was what they called themselves, agile warriors who fought with swords and swiftness, he realised that he might have found one who might become his rival. Steeled with a determination to find a rival and to outdo them, he knew that he would pass this initiation.

A day after he passed initiation single handedly, he and Rody were organised into platoons, they, to their joy, were organised into the 7th platoon he met the purple haired myrmidon, a single blue eye glared at him, with the other eye covered by a black eyepatch, though that didn't seem to limit her skill much, he had heard the rumours, everyone had, that she had bested Sir Jagen, Veteran of the War of Shadows, himself in single combat. She introduced herself as "Amelia", while the mage introduced herself as "Katerina" while the judgement of her as a mage wasn't entirely correct, as she was a tactician first and a mage second.

He would have to challenge her for leadership of the platoon, his longsword against her falchion and he was sure that he would win.

* * *

 **Thinking about it, me on Hitaous might not be that different from me when I'm active, either way I'm not updating unless hell starts to freeze over and I see a swine who is taking to the sky.**

 **So anyway, this is the Bumbling Caster, signing off.**


End file.
